Exponential
by Violet Killer
Summary: They didn't really understand why people had to judge them.


**Title: Exponential **

**Summary: They didn't really understand why people had to judge them.  
**

**Author's Note: Had no plot-line worked out. Just sat and wrote. I'm trying out different writing styles though. So...  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eight year old Brittany thought everyone was like her.

She thought that everyone liked girls and boys. Because that would make love easier?

Everyone would love everyone, and there wouldn't be any problems, and then people would be nicer. Especially to the boy down the street.

The boy down the street was nice. His hair was brown and pretty. And he had pretty eyes.

She saw him at the park one day on the swings. Other kids were calling him words she didn't know, but he looked upset. She sat on the swing next to hi, her skirt fluttering out. "Hi. I'm Brittany." The boy looked up and smiled.

"I'm Kurt."

"I think you're pretty." Brittany said with her head titled. "But not as pretty as Sant...Santa...Santana!" She smiled, proud of herself for pronouncing her best friend's name right. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"You think a girl is pretty?" Now Brittany was confused.

"Do you not like girls?" Kurt dropped his head a little.

"Not really...but other kids say that isn't normal. They say that girls like boys and boys like girls. But I think that's stupid." Kurt shrugged a bit, staring at his feet. Brittany thought about this for a moment.

"That's stupid." Kurt laughed. "Why can't you like both? Or just...anyone. You can't force it, right?" Kurt nodded his head wildly.

"You're really smart, Brittany." Brittany laughed a little, realizing that was the first time someone called her that without being...snarkastic? She knows her mom knows the word. She uses it all the time when talks about grandad...she'll ask her later. "So, you think Santana's pretty?" Brittany nods.

"She can be mean sometimes. But she's cuddly, like a puppy!" Kurt laughed, and Brittany thought he had a nice laugh. "You're pretty too." Kurt blushed a little. "In a guy way...but not a guy way." Kurt laughed again, but looked a bit confused. "Do you think anyone's pretty? Do you think I'm pretty?" Kurt thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side.

"You're pretty, but I don't _like you_ like you. You know?" Brittany nodded, very aware on the subject. "What about Finn?" Kurt ducked his head and blushed. Brittany giggled. Kurt was like a girlfriend, but not a girl. He was her friend.

"He's tall...and not a good dancer. People say I'm a good dancer." Brittany exclaimed proudly. "What are you good at?" Kurt turned a red color. "Come on...tell me!" Kurt laughed a bit.

"My mom used to say I'm a good singer." Brittany titled her head.

"Can you sing for me?" Kurt shook his head. "Please?" Kurt continued. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Kurt huffed and crossed him arms, and Brittany knew she one.

"My mom used to sing this song to me. It's about a bird." Kurt started to sing, his voice clean and clear. He stopped at the first verse. Brittany clapped loudly. "Thanks, Britty."

"You're mom sounds nice. Is she here?" Kurt ducked his head and tears formed in his eyes. "...Kurt, what's wrong?"

"My mom died a month ago, Britty." Brittany frowned and hugged Kurt. Kurt leaned against her and sniffled. "I'm sorry for crying." Brittany was confused. Why would someone be sorry for crying? "She told me it doesn't matter who you love, as long as they love you." Brittany nodded, pulling away from Kurt, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"She was a smart lady." Kurt laughed.

"Does...does Santana 'like' like you back?" Brittany's face darkened a bit and she shrugged.

"She says she does, but acts like she doesn't. She's confusing. And it makes me sad. She says that she doesn't wanna face the other kids. But I don't know what that means. I don't know what anything means."

"I think Santana's stupid for not liking you back." Kurt crossed his arms. "You're nice and pretty." Brittany smiled. "Santana's too mean for you though." Brittany shrugged, glancing at the slides where a lot of the other kids were playing.

"I know, but I really like her. Is that weird?" Kurt smiled, thinking of a lot of the other kids who made fun of him, but he kinda liked.

"No, it's not. You can't choose love. Love chooses you. And it...it doesn't matter who you love or what gender you love. As long as they treat you right." Brittany smiled. "Are we friends Brittany?" Brittany nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh."

* * *

Kurt felt the cold Slushie drip down his face. He was alone in the hallway, and attempted to stumble to the hallway. "Kurt!" He heard the sound of Brittany's voice, and the sound of sneakers against the floor before two pairs of hands led him into the bathroom.

"Oh, god, again?" It was Santana. Kurt tried to blink out the Slushie.

"In the girls bathroom? Really?" He felt the grape in his mouth and cringed. "I wonder if anyone actually eats the Slushie's here." He heard a laugh. "Blaine!" Blaine helped him sit down and Brittany and Blaine helped him rinse off the Slushie.

"What was it for this time?" Santana asked, leaning against the wall. Kurt sighed.

"The usual. Being gay. Being out and proud with my boyfriend." Santana cringed. Brittany washed Kurt's hair.

"Remember when we were eight, Kurt? At the park? Remember what you said?" Judging by the look on Kurt's face he didn't remember. "You said that you can't choose love, and that love chooses you. And that it doesn't matter who you love or what gender you love as long as they treat you right." Kurt smiled at Brittany.

"I haven't thought about that day in years, Britt. I'm surprised you remember it." Brittany looked hurt.

"Of course I do. We were talking about Santana." Santana blushed a bit. "And how much I liked her." Brittany bounced on her heals and Santana laughed a bit.

"Come on." Santana dragged Brittany out of the bathroom and Brittany waved at Kurt.

"Even when you were eight you were really smart." Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned down to kiss him. Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"It doesn't matter who you love as long as they treat you right. I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Santana." Santana let go of Brittany's hand when they got outside the school.

"Hm?"

"I love you..." Santana stopped and turned to Brittany.

"...I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Pointless one-shot is pointless.**

**Adorable eight year old are adorable.  
**

**And Klaine and Brittana are amazing.  
**

**Review, prompt (just PM me), request, whatever.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
